Forum:Petition for Adminship: Tel Loiryn
Platform Hi there! This is Tel Loiryn. Due to the significant... entropy on this site, I find that I could greatly help out with cleanup and improvement... after being sysopped. I've had considerable experience on this site and on other sites as well, and have consistently, enthusiastically made productive edits on this site, with over 700 edits on Conworld Wiki already. I have considerable experience with wiki coding, adminship, and template writing. I have already tried to the best of my abilities to unite the users already on this site - things which can be greatly enhanced by having an active admin on this site, which we are lacking (Cprhodesact only comes once in a few days, maybe less, and we need more admin activity). Things I have already done to an extent: #Write my own world #Work on cleaning up the site #Setting up the site's first forums section #Writing the site's first help section #Beginning re-categorization to a more intuitive and user-friendly form #and more... Things I will attempt to accomplish as admin: #Reorder the sidebars #Update the site-notices #Revert any cases of vandalism that may arise #Monitor Category:Pages for Deletion and take action when necessary #Further organization and improvement of site articles and categories #and more... I hope that during my stay here I have already shown you a sample of what I have to offer. I hope you will be willing to support my candidacy. Thank you for your support! -- Tel Loiryn 21:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion Have questions for me? You can ask them here. :*Hi. I don't want to seem like I'm doubting your good intentions for this wiki, but you have only just recently joined and are already petitioning for adminship? Maybe I'm just a bit of a traditionalist, but I know usually people who've been at a site for a while are traditionally offered admin positions before others. That said, there is probably a use for one or two more admins here to clean things up. I'd just like some more information about your plans before I make a vote. Thanks! -- Dymero 04:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Right, so I have recently joined this wiki but I have considerable experience on other wikis. As an analogy, not only 90-year-olds can be senators. I'll of course try my best to improve this site. :) Tel Loiryn 15:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Election Please vote pro or con below. Thank you. :Pro - (Well, this was supposed to be a funny thing but it appears people might not get "it" so I changed to pro.*smacks everyone with a herring*) ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 22:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Pro - You can never have enough staff. I don't see any reason that you shouldn't be an administrator. Xanadufeline 23:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Pro i see no reason why not. :Pro - Should be good with an active admin, but don't just work a lot for a while, and then disappear. --Tär 08:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Pro Thyles 14:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :'Pro (Yo you got my vote hope you win) Darth Revan) 00:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC)